


like a cycle of eternity, going on forever

by MS_Hikari



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Crack, Dont be fooled by the title, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, dammit hilbert leave n and his formulas alone, i'm slowly figuring out how to tag, this is literally the stupidest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Hikari/pseuds/MS_Hikari
Summary: N and Hilbert go on an actual date in the Ferris Wheel but it's...certainly far from idealistic.I wrote this in 15 minutes because i was bored
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 19





	like a cycle of eternity, going on forever

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to isshushipping hell my dudes

Nimbasa City was a pretty fun place.

It wasn’t exactly Hilbert’s cup of tea (mostly because of all the crowds), but it definitely had some exciting things to do. There was that Pokemon musical place, and all those sports stadiums, not to mention the Battle Subway. And of course, the amusement park, which was basically the purest form of the place you could get---roller coasters, arcades, bumper cars…

And the Ferris Wheel.

Arceusdammit, that fucking Ferris Wheel.

“The view never gets old up here,” N started, leaning up against the window. “What do you think, Hilbert?”

Hilbert didn’t even bother looking up from his Xtranscier. “M-hm.”

It didn’t take a genius to realize why Hilbert always got so bitter whenever Ferris Wheels in general were brought up.

N let out a snicker. “Don’t tell me you’re _still_ caught up on the incident.”

Hilbert finally looked up to shoot N a glare. “Of course I am! Who takes someone who is at _most_ an acquaintance to a Ferris Wheel and then randomly tells them they’re the leader of a bootleg PETA _and then goes on as if nothing happened?!_ ”

N snickered again, rolling his eyes. “You’re so petty. Also, I’d be curious to know what a PETA is.”

“It’s not _petty_ ,” Hilbert grumbled. “...And I don’t know what a PETA is either, I don’t know why I said that.”

Heaving a sigh, N leaned back onto the window. “Well, in a couple minutes the ride’s going to be over anyway.”

“...Also, out of all the things you had to start the conversation with, it was _math formulas_ ,” Hilbert continued. “I don’t think a single thing you said back then made sense.”

“What’s so bad about enjoying math? Why is it such a widely hated subject? It’s very fun and interesting once you understand it.”

“Yeah, and a lot of people---including me---can’t get past step ‘understand it’.”

“You just don’t want to try new things.”

“Oh fuck you, dickwad.”

N, having done a terrible job at containing an amused snort, pulled Hilbert closer to him. “I love you too, Hilbert.”

A moment of silence passed as the two overlooked Nimbasa for a moment---getting to be late evening, the city was starting to be overrun with the illumination of lights, dancing in a still, even motion. The light brushed against N’s face, illuminating his skin and tangle of hair.

The moment was, unfortunately, rather short lived, as N stifled a laugh. “You’re so tiny.”

“STOP CALLING ME TINY!”

The rest of the night on the town was spent with N desperately trying to cheer his fellow Hero up.

It took until the next day for Hilbert to finally let everything go.

**Author's Note:**

> haha yes that PETA joke was definitely 100% original and funny and wasn't beaten to death by 2012


End file.
